


Not One for Moonlit Skies

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Harry's a sassy little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: The Avengers were very secretive people but how did they not know that Hawkeye was married?





	Not One for Moonlit Skies

“What is the problem Happy?” Steve sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face. The Avengers had just got back from a mission and were catching up on much needed rest when Happy had sounded the alarms and had apparently apprehended a prisoner.

“I was doing the rounds when a man appeared in the gym and proceeded to try and access the elevators. JARVIS stopped him and I locked him in the Hulk room but he claimed he was allowed to be here but wouldn’t say why until he had seen someone ‘more important’,” Happy looked less than impressed at the words ‘more important’ but by this time Tony and Natasha had also answered the summons. Clint was around somewhere but Bruce was visiting a friend in the city thankfully; the Hulk was definitely not needed when they were holding a prisoner in the safe room.

“I’ll go in and see how this fool got in and what he wants,” Steve sighed yet again, 2am was way to early for an interrogation.

 

Steve was not expecting a kid when he opened the door and stepped inside. He couldn’t be any older than twenty with a scrawny frame only coming up to Steve’s shoulders. Black hair was trimmed short but even at that length looked unkempt and curly; however the striking feature was blazing green eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul even when not entirely directed his way. “Hello,” Steve stated drawing the boy’s attention. Despite his hands being cuffed behind his back, their intruder was examining all corners of the room intently and seeming to ignore Steve’s presence.

“Oh hello, finally someone I recognise. Captain America, Steve Rogers isn’t it?” he went to offer his hand and chuckled slightly at them being cuffed.

“You have me at a disadvantage, I don’t know your name,” Steve retorted, wisely staying a suitable distance away from the target.

“You can call me Harry, and don’t bother asking for a surname, I won’t give it,” the fake plastered on smile never wavered.

“Well then Harry, how did you get into the tower?” Steve continued with the pleasantries knowing his back up was watching if anything happened.

“I walked in, was looking for friend when I heard you were back from your mission and got a little lost,” Harry stepped forward and Steve felt a strong urge to step back away from this unknown.

“We didn’t see you on the security cameras,” Steve commented, and Harry just shrugged. Before Steve could continue his interrogation, the door thumped open and Clint stood there looking dishevelled, he must have just been woken up.

“Anyone care to explain why my husband is in cuffs?”

 

Natasha and Tony had come in after him and no one moved.

“Husband?” Tony squeaked in a way he would definitely deny later and Harry’s smile turned much more genuine.

“Hey honey,” he taunted Steve with a wink in the superhero’s direction.

“What are you doing Harry?” Clint asked, ignoring everyone else in the room to walk to his husband.

“Well I wanted to find you to see how the mission went and got a little waylaid by JARVIS and the security,” he shrugged.

“Oh I’m sure it was all so innocent,” Clint rolled his eyes before turning back to the team.

“Sorry for all the secrecy and suprises guys. Harry doesn’t really want to be in the life and is usually quite good at getting around unnoticed,” he explained but Steve still didn’t think the married duo was telling them the whole story.

“I do apologise for the scare,” Harry chimed in but quietened at a glare from Clint.

“And so we will go and actually catch up. I have not seen my husband in months because of all these missions,” Clint turned on his heel and beckoned for the intruder to follow.

“We need an explanation though!” Tony called out but was waved off. Steve knew that as soon as they were gone Tony was going to be hacking anything he could get his hands on.

“Later Tony,” Clint warned and Harry shrugged bashfully.

“What? The two of you are just going to go and smooch on the roof underneath the moon of love. You have time to explain,” Tony protested and the intruder shrugged.

“I never was one for the moon, moonlit skies. Have some bad experiences,” he admitted, deepening the mystery further when Clint didn’t jokily retort the way he always did. It was only as they were walking out Steve realised Harry was still cuffed.

“Do you want those taking off?” he asked nervously. Harry just smiled.

“Oh he hasn’t been wearing them since you all came in,” Clint waved them off and Harry threw the unlocked cuffs back to Happy.

“See ya later guys,” Harry waved before he was dragged out.

“Well that was unexpected,” Natasha commented and everyone agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
